Raven Tracy
by Blaze Grayson
Summary: What happens if Virgil has a twin sister and she gets pulled into the hoods plan when she visits. /MOVIE VERSE/
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! long time no see. well my life's been really... well busy. I moved to England then i moved again to different town and moves schools. Then my dads been a pain and my parents are getting a divorce, My GCSE's are a pain... ya a lot of things have happened but i will try to get back on track.

Anyway this is set during the 2004 film but with bits of the new Thunderbirds are go in it. I'm just saying I Do Not Own The Tracys or The Thunderbird.

Hey, my names Raven Victoria Tracy. Yep, you can guess that my dad is THE Jefferson Tracy, the billionaire ex-astronaut. I'm 22 years old and I'm what you normal people are called a 'death metal' singer in a 'emo' band. Ha! well I am in a band and I do sing heavy metal most of the time. I'm the only daughter of Jeff and Lucille Tracy but I have 5 brothers. Ya five. I usually tour round America and other places so I don't really see my family that much but I always go round for Christmas, Thanksgiving, my families birthdays and sometimes summer. Occasionally I go over for spring break and Easter but if I'm on tour than that cant happen. But don't get me wrong I love my family to bits and I will try to always text and call them whenever I can.

Oh and there's probably something you should find out before I can tell you more about them. You know when there's a really big disaster or something like that and International Rescue comes with their Thunderbirds. Ya well, that's my family and maybe me. There's 6 thunderbirds but we only use my one when its really bad. Thunderbird 1 belongs to my eldest brother, Scotty. Thunderbird 2 belongs to my twin, Virgil. Thunderbird 3 currently is my dad's but I know when Alan is a but older then she will be his. Thunderbird 4 is the fish of the families, Gordon. And Thunderbird 5, which is in space, is Johns. And finally there's my baby. She's a lot smaller than Thunderbird 2 and a hell of a lot faster then it and about twice as fast as thunderbird 1 at top speed. But cause I didn't like the whole number on my bird it just plain black and dark blue. If I'm heading to Tracy island then I will fly it cause I'm what my brothers call a 'Speed and adrenaline junkie'. Which is sorta true. Anyway my dad started it when I was about 10ish in memory of my mom. She was in an avalanche with my little brother when I was young. She kept my little brother alive before they were found and sadly she died. I don't really remember her that much but I do remember the funeral. Before then I have never seen my dad cry so much. Poor Ali didn't know what was happening. I do get flashes of memory of her and me together but not that much. I do remember her calling me her little rocker and I always smile at the memory. After that my father spiralled into depression and Scotty had to take care of us. But then Dad got better and started IR.

Well enough of this sad crap and I'll tell you about my family. First there's Alan. He the youngest at 16. He has blue eyes and blond hair. Currently he's at Wharton's boarding school. He the 'baby of the family'. I think this is his 5th school cause either he's done something that bad or he got into a few fight to many but I cant tease him bout it cause I had the same problem. A few times I've asked him to come on tour with me for a few days and we had so much fun.

Next is the prankster in the family. Gordon, Aka fish-face. Ha. He's 19. Again he has blue eyes but strangely copper hair from my dad's father. He loves swimming and you can bet he spends most of his time in the water. He won an Olympic gold medal but he quit after his hydrofoil accident. It was a miracle that he could walk after that let alone swimming. That day we were so scared that he had really damaged his spine but you should have seen the faces of the doctor, that told him that he would never walk again, when he walked out of the hospital. But I love him anyway. He pilots Thunderbird 4, which isn't a surprise as its a submarine.

Next is my twin brother, Virgil. He's 22 as you could guess, sadly he's older by a few minutes. He has brown hair with a few blond streaks in it thanks to me and brown eyes. He's the doctor of the family. He is so over-protective when it come to injury but he is amazing. I think he was paramedic before we moved to the island or a nurse at the local hospital cause he was always there, learning all he could. Also he's the second musical of the family. But he's more piano and classical music kind of guy. But still its... almost magical when he composes his music. And his painting are amazing. I have a few in my tour bus and in my room on the island. In fact there a art room which is full of his painting along with a few of mine. And there's a Music room as well which has a grand piano and most of my guitars, a bass or two and my drum kit. He pilots Thunderbird 2. He treats the ship like its his baby and its so funny when Gordon plays pranks on him. One time Gordon, who was helped by me, painted Thunderbird yellow with black strips. So it looked like a bee for days.

Next is John. He's the second oldest and is probably the only sane sibling. He has Blond hair and blue eyes, like my mother had and Alan. He's 24. His passion is the stars and space. He joined NASA and had written a astronomy textbook, which I think is amazing. I know I can trust him with anything that's on my mind, so I can talk freely to him and I love him for it. But sadly he pilot Thunderbird 5, which is in ... wait for it...In space! ya. So I don't get to see him as much but I know he try's. I remember a few years ago when he was home on the island and we would go to the roof and just gaze upon the stars and he would tell me stories about them.

And finally theirs my oldest brother. Scotty. He's 25. And has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He used to be in the US Air forces and was decorated for valour. But now he's just a retired air forces captain. He is the 'mother-hen' of the family and is extremely over protective over all of us. When mom died and when dad wasn't around, scotty would look after us and make sure we were fine. I remember about a year after mom died and dad was spending more time with us when he collapsed. We rushed him to the hospital and we found out that he had worn himself out that much he had to have at the very least a weeks full rest, which he hated.

And those are my brothers. I think I should tell you about me now. Well I'm 22 years old. I'm in a band called Bloody roses. Ya awesome name right. I have my mom's blue eyes but I had my dad's brown hair. But I might have dyed it...a lot. Ha. Now its midnight blue and pretty short. One side is...well its not shaved but its really short and the other side is about shoulder length. I have 6 piercing on both of my ears, one for each of my brother and one for my dad. And my tongue, belly button and nose if pieced. I love surfing, jet skies and motor bikes. My brothers has a certain way of releasing stress, Scott's and Alan's is running, Johns is looking at the stars at night or when he's in space, Virge's is playing the piano and Gordo's is swimming. Mine is either playing the drums or tapping up my hands and punching a punching bag. Ya, I have a bit of temper but I have learnt to control it. Plus if that doesn't work, I'll just have a fag. Ya I know that its bad for me but I only smoke if I'm stressed or pissed, which isn't that much now. I play the guitar, bass and drums but in my band I just sing and play guitar. My band members are Andy, who plays bass, Belle, who plays lead guitar and shade aka Jay, who plays drums. We have 3 album and we are just about to release our 4th. Spring break is just around the corner, so I'm on break at the moment, which I'm glad for. Oh ya, did I mention I have a girlfriends. Yes, I'm gay and my family is alright with it so I don't care what people think. Her names Sammie. She has short blond hair with black and pink under bits, which I think is so awesome. Her eyes are green as well. She's a tattoo artist and she's done a few of mine. I have 4 tattoos. One on my wrist, which I haven't told my family yet, is my moms name. One going down my right arm, a big rose and on the steam, on the leaves is my brothers and dads name on them. And again I haven't told them of that one yet. On my hip is 'Smile like there's no tomorrow' on in curly righting and one my other wrist is Sammy's name. I have a high tolerance for pain so it didn't hurt that much.

Well that's my family. My awesome family who I love. And I cant wait for spring break.

Thanks for reading and please review. I'm still now sure if i should have raven with john in space when the missile hits or if she should go with the boys to rescue him or if she was still on the island. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys a new chapter is here haha... so two things...thanks for the reviews cause even though one was very rude it did give me pointers so thanks about that... And the other thing is I will so try and write new chapters it's just I Have mocks going on but I will decently try so thanks ... please review so I know what to try and improve thanks

chapter 2

okayyyyy I lied a bit. Haha. My bird is like a backup from thunderbird 3 so it can go into space but very rarely on a rescue, just when I want to visit John or who ever 's up on TB5. Which I will be doing tomorrow night. Because I only get about a month off before tours again, I'm having a day on the island with my brothers and dad then sneak out and pick Alan up, not that my dad knows, then after dinner take my bird up to John and stay there for a week. Then John comes down with me and Scott take over for 2 weeks. And that's most of my plan.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ahh I hate morning flight right after hangovers but it's the only way I can get home. I turn over and throw my alarm at the wall. Getting up, I stretch and pull my sheets off me. I set my alarm for 7 so I could have time for a shower. I get out of my hotel bed and groggy set my course for the bath room. I grab my clothes and walk in. Ehhhhhhhhhhh it's too early plus my head is killing me so it's so annoying. I grab a glass and fill it up with water and I grab some aspirin for my head and my iron tablets, because I'm a vegateran. Eghh note to self don't go to a farewell bands party when I have to get up early on the morning. Lucky I wasn't that smashed cause I remember everything plus i didn't smoke any fags or weed. Though I do have some photos on my phone. I strip and get in the shower. The warm water really wakes me up and I begin to wash my hair. I quickly finish and get dressed. Before I get dressed, I quickly check my piercing and rub some lotion over my new wrist and arm tattoo. Wow sammie really did a good job of them both and i quickly bandage them up so they dont get infected. Sadly i cant reach all the way up to the back of my shoulder blade so im gonna have to ask one of the guys to help me with my lotion. I slip on my clothes and look in the mirror. I'm wearing some black leggings, a black crop top over my binder with a baggy old hoody that belonged to John when he was in college and simple black and white convers. I don't put any make up on and just quickly brush my hair. I also brush my teeth. A good thing about short hair is that it drys so much quicker than long. I grab my PJ'S and put them in my bag. I put all my other things in it and silently thank myself for packing my bag before I went out. I zip it up and grab my phone. uh oh 3 miss calls from Sammie and 1 from my dad. woops. I pick up a apple and then decide to call Sammie. It rings for a few second and she picks it up.

'Hey Sammie ' I say.

'Hey rae, just checking your up haha.' she says jokey. Man I wish she could come to the island with me. But she doesn't know about the 'family business' But my dad has meet her before. His face when he came for a surprise visit and she walked out of our room with a shirt and shorts on. It was hilarious. The guys know about her but haven't met her in person yet. I should really talk to dad about her.

"..llo Rae you there hello?" she says and i snap back into reality.

"hey babe, sorry just got distracted." I say.

" It's fine Rae. Like I said just checking if your up and ready" she says and I giggle along with her.

"Ya I'm all ready. Sorry babe but I gotta go, I have to check out and get a taxi to the port. So I'll text you later" I say as i gather the last of my things.

"Ya, okay then but you better text me Rae. Haha okay then speak to you soon" she says.

"alright then speak to you soon. Love you Sammie" I say and she replies with a love you to. I then hang up the phone and put my headphone in. I select a carefully select list of piano music that was composted by Virgil. He's done a lot of pieces but has composted them under a different name, Yiruma. 'River flows in you' starts playing and I start to hum it while I grab my rucksack with my important things in and my duffel bag with my clothes in. I grab my sunglasses and exit the room and walk to the reception and finally check out of the hotel. I would just fly to Tracy island on my plane but it's on the island getting a check up, so Scott's coming in Tracy 1 and picking me up at the LA air port. I quickly call a cab and tell him my destination. I grab my phone put my pocket and text Scott.

'Hey Bro, just left the hotel and I'll see you in about 20 minutes ' send. I look out the window and then my phone buzzed. 'F.A.B Rae, I just landed and I'll see you soon' Damn I think the last time I saw the whole family together was at new years. Huh I wonder what the guys are doing this summer...probably the same old things with IR. Maybe I could convince my dad to let one of them at a time to visit me in LA or if i could bring Alan or Gordon to Download in Engalnd. That would be awesome. I get lost in my thoughts and then I get pulled right back to reality by the driver stopping. I look out the window and realise I'm at the air port. I grab my purse, pay the guy $20 and tell him to keep the change and get out the cab. I walk through the port with little to no delay and I see Tracy 1. I walk a little closer and I see Scott holding two hot drinks.

"Hey Sparky, long time no see!" I yell and he puts the drinks down and turns around. I laugh and hug him tight.

"Hey little birdy" he says with a massive grin on his face and hugs me back. Haha.

"Damn I've actually missed you, haha" I say with a grin and he laughs.

"same could be said here, let me help you" he says and reaches for my bag. I slap his hand away "hey I got it" I say and he just laughs again. He turns around and picks up the steaming drink and hands me one. I thank him and take a sip. Yummy, caramel coffee. Just the way I like it. "God this is just what I need in the morning'' I say and we begin to get on the plane. He laughs again and follows me. I put my bags on a seat and follow Scott to the controls. By this time the aspirin had really set in and I can barley feel my headache now. We quickly go through pretty flight checks and we get permission to take off. We start the engines and before I know it were in the air. oh crap I forgot to text Sammie. woops I'll text her when we land. It should take us about 1 and a half hours to get back to the island and bout 10 minutes into the flight I start dosing off. Scott seeing me laughs and tells me to get some sleep in the back.

"Thanks sparky" I say as I kiss his forehead and drag myself to the comfy seats in the back. I collapse on it and buckles my seat belt, not that I don't trust Scott or anything, I grab a blanket that was next to the seat, resume the piano music and close my eyes slowly. The sound of the plane and my music fills my ears as I drift to sleep.

I awake to my music gone and someone shaking me.

"sammmmmmieeeeeeee go way"i half groan as I slap my hand forwards hitting someone. I try to fall back to sleep... wait. I realize I'm not in my bed at home and that I'm in in a really comfy chair...wait damn I should be at the islannd by now. I slowly open my eyes and am glad I did. I see my younger brother on the floor laughing his ass off. I look confused and Scott bright red.

"oh hahaha my god hahaha"Gordon says in between laughter.

"what?" I ask more confused than I was a few second before.

"Scott tried to wake you and you hit him and you called him Sammie " Gordon says as he starts laughing again this time I join in with him. Once our laughing fit had finished I get up and stretched. It was then that Gords got up and almost tackled me. I laugh softly again and hug him back.

"Good to see you again copper top, oh and sorry scotty" I say as he let's go. I grab my bags and head toward the exit of the plane. 'You coming guys' I say and both boys follow me. I take in a deep breath of fresh air and suddenly my headache pops back up. stupid useless meds. I wince at the sudden light and cover my eyes. I don't think my brothers hears me so I walk down the steps towards the exit of the hanger and my brothers follow me. Gordon walks up to me and puts a arm round my shoulder and laughs again.

"what have ya done Gords? " I ask him with a smile on my face. he suddenly puts on an innocence face and looks at me.

"what could you positively mean Rae" he says with a matching innocent voice.

"Because it's you Gordon...hey where Virgil" I day suddenly realizing my twins not with us. Gordon suddenly gets this look on his face that just spells trouble. I begin to ask Gordon what he had done again when I'm suddenly interuppted by an angry shout.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY!" I heard and just laugh at my brothers voice. Gordon joins me in laughter and we double over when I see Virgil. He's covered in green goo and feathers. oh my frost! that is so funny. I hear scotty laugh behind me and I grab my bag off the floor, still giggling.

"wow now your a real smother Hen" I say and begin to laugh again. Ahh it's good to be home.


End file.
